Before I Leave
by lindsay743
Summary: A short and sweet story of how Gouenji and Fubuki confessed their feelings for each other before Fubuki had to leave for Hokkaido at the end of Season 2.


"I'll run home and tell my mom to cook first! You guys remember where my house is right? So I'll see you there!" Endou shouted while running away.

The Inazuma team just returned to Raimon after their long fight with the Aliea Academy. Fubuki went to look for Endou in his usual practice place, as he'll be leaving back to Hokkaido tomorrow, and he wanted to spend some time talking to his captain. As they were going through what they been through as a team, and all the amazing people they met on their journey, Gouenji appeared.

"I knew you guys will be here." Gouenji smiled, his figure silhouetted against the setting sun.

Fubuki felt himself blush ever so slightly, fortunately the color of the light made everyone's face red, so his blush didn't stand out on his pale skin. It was because of Gouenji that he was able to walk out from his past. He wanted to talk to him before he left, too. Somehow, it felt to him that they haven't talked, alone, in a long time. And it troubled him. He wants to see Gouenji, and yet for some reason he didn't dare to find him alone. Fubuki didn't understand why.

Night has fallen. Endou invited them to his house for dinner, and ran off back to his house to ask his mother to cook, leaving Fubuki and Gouenji to make their way to Endou's house alone.

Gouenji was leaning on the fence, looking out towards a heartwarming scene of Inazuma town at night. Families are getting ready for dinner, students and workers running home, can't wait to see their loved ones. The town was humming softly, and the sound made Fubuki feel calm inside. He looked at Gouenji, who's fixated on the view. A warm breeze brushed past. Suddenly, Fubuki felt so happy, sitting on the bench, feeling the breeze against his skin, looking at Gouenji…

As if Gouenji can read his thoughts, he said: "It is a nice place, isn't it?"

Fubuki nodded, then paused. "I wish I could stay here, with you all. I feel as if I have found a second family here, with the Inazuma team."

"They are like family to me too. After my mom died and Yuuka went into a coma, I…didn't have a family until I met Endou and the others." Gouenji said, his voice distant and soft. Fubuki haven't heard Gouenji talk about himself before, so he was slightly surprised.

"Will you be lonely, back in Hokkaido?" Gouenji asked, a trace of worry in his voice.

Knowing that Gouenji cared about him somehow made Fubuki feel all fuzzy inside. But isn't Gouenji always like that? Caring for his friends?

Fubuki smiled and shook his head. "I have friends back in Hokkaido. Plus, Atsuya, mom, and dad is always with me. Inside here." Fubuki pointed at his chest.

Fubuki looked up and met Gouenji's warm gaze. Gouenji seemed to have been caught off guard, and he quickly looked away. Fubuki was surprised once again, and he almost chuckled, having never seen the cool-headed Gouenji act like this before.

Fubuki thought of the last time he and Gouenji talked alone. It was that night when they were out practicing and there was a thunderstorm. That was when he told Gouenji about everything. Fubuki smiled at himself. He was so small and vulnerable back then. Was that when this weird funny feeling of wanting to see Gouenji started?

They have to leave for Endou's house soon. Before that, Fubuki told himself he'll have to clear things up once and for all. Leaving the time when they can be alone together, leaving the Inauzma Eleven, leaving Gouenji…

"Gouenji-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"What's happening?" Just right after Fubuki said that he realised it didn't make much sense.

Confusion filled Gouenji's face. Fubuki sensed that Gouenji was almost…nervous?

"I mean…what's happening…between us?"

Fubuki shivered at the thought of saying that. Oh wait. He already said it. He was being too blunt, wasn't he? What was he thinking? Fubuki almost teared up as he saw the shock on Gouenji's face as he turned back to face the view.

Fubuki opened his mouth, wanting to explain himself, but no words came out. The silence was deafening. Fubuki didn't want his last time to spend time with Gouenji to end like this…but he wanted a response from him before he leaves. But what response…exactly?

Suddenly, Gouenji turned around, still leaning on the fence, but looking right into Fubuki's eyes. Gouenji gave him a smile, the kind of smile that made Fubuki blush for no reason.

"I have feelings for you, Fubuki Shirou."

Fubuki stared at Gouenji as his words sat on his shoulders before making their way to his ears. His eyes widened in disbelief. But then, he seems to have understood, and smiled back at Gouenji. Fubuki knew that this smile is enough to explain that he feels the same way too.

And so they looked into each other's eyes, their faces flushing.

They didn't talk on the way to Endou's house. As they walked side by side, whenever their hands brushed against each other, it felt like it sent an electric shock through the both of them. Fubuki smiled and looked down at his feet. Gouenji saw his reaction, and couldn't help smiling too.

Slowly, he held Fubuki's hand gently in his own, and they walked down the alley in silence.


End file.
